CARNIVORE
by LEGNAEL
Summary: Que alguien actúe como tonto e inútil, no significa que lo será. Hibari Kyoya descubrirá eso de parte de la persona que catalogo equivocadamente como herbívoro. Advertencias: Yaoi, MPREG. Paring: 1827
1. Capítulo 1 Herbívoro

**Título:** **CARNIVORE**

 **Autora:** LEGNAEL

 **Resumen.** _Que alguien actúe como tonto e inútil, no significa que lo será. Hibari Kyoya descubrirá eso de parte de la persona que catalogo equivocadamente como herbívoro._

 **Paring:** _Hibari Kyoya & Sawada Tsunayoshi_ (1827).

 **Disclaimer:** KHR!, no me pertenece, todos los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Akira Amano–sensei, yo solo tengo el gusto de escribir historias de mis animes favoritos y la trama de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** escuche la canción " _Carnivore_ " de " _Starset_ ". Oh, es perfecta para un songfic de KHR!, creo que muchos pensarán lo mismo. Por lo general prefiero leer a Tsuna y Mukuro juntos, pero eso no impide que sea infiel a mi OTP.

 **Advertencias:** Yaoi, no bashing en contra de alguno de los personajes, algo de OoC.

 **Aclaraciones:** la letra en negrita y cursiva, son los fragmentos de la canción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 1.** **Herbívoro**

Hibari Kyoya caminaba por la calles de la ciudad de Namimori, él odiaba caminar en las calles congestionadas de las manadas de herbívoros. A decir verdad solo seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, estaba más que fastidiado después de escuchar la charla de su padre por más de una hora. Pese a que Hibari parecía el típico estudiante japonés, cabellera negra, piel clara y vestía de manera impecable el uniforme ilustre del país de sol, un impecable ** _gakuran*1_** de color negro.

La palabra – _adulto_ – sonaba tan distante.

Suspiro fastidiado mientras miraba el cielo de tonalidad grisácea y lleno de nubes grisáceas. Al parecer iba a llover, eso era algo bueno para él y no para los débiles herbívoros que provisoriamente comenzaron a buscar refugio, ya siendo entrando a las diversas tiendas con el afán de esperar a que el clima mejorará. Sin aviso la lluvia cayó como se esperaba, al principio era una simple brisa tranquila y pequeñas gotas comenzaron a caer en el suelo, después empezaron a caer más gotas de lluvia haciendo su caminar más lento del usual, pero aun así se mantuvo firme y siguió caminando. Los – _herbívoros_ – como denominaba a cualquiera sin distinción alguna.

 ** _All my life they let me know_**

 ** _How far I would not go_**

Toda su vida se basaba en las estrictas reglas de la familia – _Hibari_ – no es como si él fuera una persona diferente, nada fuera de lo usual, solo que era molesto que su familia daba por hecho que él sería la próxima cabeza de la familia más importante de yakuzas de Japón.

 **But inside the beast still grows waiting**

 **Chewing through the ropes**

 _Inconformidad_. Se sentía tan hastiado y cansado. En su interior estaba el sentimiento vivo, después de todo – _era su vida_ –. La lluvia ceso. Sus ropas estaban completamente impregnadas de agua y el olor a **_petricor*2_** entró de lleno inundando sus fosas nasales. De pronto una silueta solitaria llamo su atención.

Observó sin mucha importancia al sujeto que se acercaba caminando en su dirección, claramente era un estudiante su uniforme lucia en condiciones similares al suyo propio. Reconoció al mencionado, no era otro más que un herbívoro que asistía a su preciada escuela, aun así no pudo evitar mirarlo, su respiración se miraba agitada y debido a la lluvia y al frio se podía observar el escapar de su aliento en forma de vapor.

 **Who are you to change this world?**

 **Silly Boy!**

Kyoya lo ignoro y procedió a continuar caminando, cuando de pronto observó que en el lugar del callejón del que había salido caminando el herbívoro se encontraban un par de alumnos golpeados.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi –murmuró mientras una ligera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

 **No one needs to hear your words.**

 **Let it go.**

Debido a aquel evento comenzó a tomarle atención a Sawada Tsunayoshi, no es como si le interesara ser elocuente, no obstante había algo que le decía que la apariencia del castaño era sumamente engañosa. A simple vista parecía un estudiante más del montón, sus notas eran horribles, su contextura era demasiado delgada y su altura era baja en comparación a la mayoría, sus cabellos siempre estaban alborotados, tal vez lo más resaltable de Sawada Tsunayoshi eran sus ojos de color café.

Antes de darse cuenta Hibari tenía la extraña manía de buscar a aquel herbívoro con la mirada, hasta que un día y sin previo aviso y contra todo pronóstico Sawada Tsunayoshi se acercó a él.

– ¿Que tanto me miras? –había preguntado Sawada sin tapujos.

Hibari no dijo nada, pero en ese mismo instante una sola palabra se le vino a la mente. Aquel sujeto no era un simple herbívoro, era algo más engañoso… era un – _carnívoro_ – que fingía ser un herbívoro. Lo supo en cuanto vio aquella mirada tan distinta a la usual mirada despistada e inocente. Pero el color era de un color anaranjado.

Sawada no espero por una respuesta de parte de Hibari, simplemente Sawada se fue dejando a Hibari pensativo.

Con lo orgulloso que era Hibari se sintió al descubierto, por lo que opto por dejar de buscar a Sawada Tsunayoshi con la mirada. Pasado tiempo, poco antes de que terminara el curso. Y por azares del destino, en una tarde se encontró al mismo Sawada Tsunayoshi que había captado la última vez su atención. Lucía bastante molesto.

– Oh, buenas tardes Hibari-san –saludó en tono burlesco.

– ¿Doble personalidad? –cuestiono Hibari.

– ¿A qué te refieres?, solo soy yo. Sawada Tsunayoshi –respondió el castaño seguro de sus palabras.

– ¿Porque en la escuela no haces nada? –interrogó.

El castaño lo observó mientras sonreía, en ese momento le lanzó una mirada Hibari sintió que Sawada Tsunayoshi se lo devoraba.

 **Carnivore! Carnivore!**

 **Won't you come digest me?**

– Veras, Hibari–san. Que yo no haga nada, no significa que no sea capaz –comento el castaño–. Es más, es por decisión y voluntad propia que si yo así lo decido, ellos nunca sabrás que soy más que el simple " _inútil_ " que todos creen –agregó mientras sonreía.

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. 1. **Gakuran** : es un tipo de uniforme de colegial de estilo militar, usado por los varones, consiste de una chaqueta de cuello largo y pantalón (por lo general ambos son de color negro).

2\. 2. **Petricor** : es el nombre que se le da al olor de la tierra que es mojada por la lluvia.


	2. Capítulo 2 Hermano

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, todos los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Akira Amano–sensei, yo solo tengo el gusto de escribir historias de mis animes favoritos y la trama de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** Al principio tenía mis dudas sobre publicar este fic, pero después de meditarlo me dije, – _Yo quiero ver a un TSUNA CARNÍVORO_ –. La canción fue un extra que escuche cuando buscaba fuentes de inspiración para mis fic´s, pero termine iniciando uno nuevo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 2. Hermano**

 **Carnivore! Carnivore!**

 **Won't you come digest me?**

– Veras, Hibari-san. Que yo no haga nada, no significa que no sea capaz –comento el castaño–. Es más, es por decisión y voluntad propia que si yo así lo decido, ellos nunca sabrás que soy más que el simple " _inútil_ " que todos creen –agregó mientras sonreía.

Hibari recordaba aquellas palabras cada vez que veía a Sawada Tsunayoshi. No comprendía por que el _herbívoro_ se corregía mentalmente – _carnívoro_ –, actuaba como tal.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sawada Tsunayoshi miraba el techo de su habitación como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo, en cierta forma se sentía aburrido y fastidiado, la culpa la tenía su queridísimo tutor Reborn. Aun le costaba leer los – _garabatos_ – (que era como el castaño denominaba a los kanjis, hiraganas y katakanas). Es más no entendía qué carajos tenía que hacer en el Japón.

Fue en ese momento cuando alguien entro en su habitación sin pedir permiso. No necesitaba ver quien era, solo el dueño de aquella casa hacia eso. Reborn.

– Chaoss, Tsuna.

El castaño ni siquiera le dedicó una mirada a aquel hombre de mirada afilada, ojos color café y cabellera negra con aquellas patillas rizadas. El hombre mantenía su porte altivo mientras observaba al menor.

– Levanta tu perezoso trasero de ese lugar –ordenó Reborn mientras lo miraba.

– Reborn, son las nueve de la noche, ¿crees que tengo ganas de salir? –respondió Sawada ligeramente molesto.

– No me interesa, si tienes o no ganas, se hace lo que yo digo. Después de todo soy tu tutor.

– Vamos Reborn, he oído esa cantaleta más de un millón de veces. Quiero regresar a Italia –exigió Sawada.

– Sabes que la mafia ha estado bastante alborotada. Tus padres me pidieron que te cuidara.

– Uhum…

Tsuna le devolvió una mirada fastidiada, mientras se levantaba de la cama.

– ¿A dónde vamos? –Preguntó–, si no es de regreso a Italia no cuentes conmigo –amenazó.

– Tsuna, no estoy de humor para tus berrinches –gruño Reborn–. Sabes que el caso en el que están trabajando tus padres es grande, y no se permiten arriesgar tu seguridad para que tú te comportes como un mocoso malcriado.

– Me lo has dicho mil veces.

– Cómo será, tu hermano va a venir.

– ¡¿Dino?! –exclamó sorprendido.

– Sí, vamos a ir por él.

Tsuna se puso de pie, si sus padres habían tenido que sacar a Dino del país las cosas debían estar bastante serias.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Estaba cansado, su idea de viaje no era la de ir en un vuelo comercial. Apenas había alcanzado cupo en ese vuelo, y lo peor del caso le había tocado estar en medio de dos abuelitas que no tenían nada de dulce y tiernas, se la habían pasado todo el viaje parloteando de conocidos y quejándose, lo peor del caso es que parecía que aquellas mujeres no se enteraban o fingían que él no estaba en medio de ellas.

Cuando el avión arribó se sintió profundamente agradecido, pero tardaron al menos otra hora más en que les dieran instrucciones para que los pasajeros pudieran bajar del avión.

Primero tuvo que pasar por la aduana, al menos estuvo ahí otra media hora, y cuando por fin pudo pasar por su equipaje y dirigirse a la sala de esperas vio a su tío Reborn con cara de fastidio y por si fuera poco Tsuna lo miraba con cara de querer matarlo.

– Dame-Dino –comentó Reborn mientras arrastraba el nombre.

– Hola, tí…

Antes de que Dino pudiera terminar de decir la palabra, Reborn lo había derribado con una patada.

– Eso no es justo –se quejó Dino mientras intentaba ponerse de pie.

– Ya le he dicho, mocoso –acotó.

– Es tu culpa, Dino. A la única que le deja decirle tío es a Yuni –canturreo Tsuna.

– Mierda –masculló Dino mientras se sobaba la pierna.

El resto del viaje de regreso a casa, los tres hombres estuvieron bastante serios. Una vez que habían llegado a la casa de Reborn, Dino se asombró de que aquel sujeto que tenía por tío viviera en una casa que parecía bastante normal, Dino intento relajarme, pero aun así no lo lograba.

"– ¿Porque de todos mis tíos, tenían que escoger al sádico? –pensó el rubio".

Una vez que entraron a la casa de Reborn, quién los miraba de reojo.

– ¿cuál es el plan? –pregunto Dino.

– Bueno… a Tsuna le toca fingir ser un inútil –masculló Reborn.

Dino miró incrédulo a Reborn.

– Creo que me perdí –añadió Dino.

– Sí, es para no llamar la atención –musito Reborn.

– Reborn, eso ni tú te la crees.

– Te equivocas, Tsuna llamaría más la atención se fuera como es normalmente. Se deja llevar bastante.

– Reborn… no es como si Tsuna golpeará a todo el que se encuentra a diestra y siniestra –el rubio defendió a su hermano.

– Sí, pero ya le advertí que sería un fastidio que " _yo_ " tenga que ir a perder mi tiempo en cosas tan insignificantes.

Dino aún se mantenía un tanto incrédulo. Miro de reojo a Tsuna, conocía desde prácticamente toda la vida a su hermano. Le resultaba un tanto extraña la pasividad con la que Tsuna se estaba tomando el asunto.

Al día siguiente fue despertado de la forma más brusca que se le había ocurrido a Reborn, le había tirado encima una cubeta con agua helada y hielos, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que despertarse de forma abrupta y de alguna.

– EHHH –exclamó Dino mientras abría los ojos.

– Dame-Dino, no es bueno que seas un perezoso –afirmó Reborn–. Además tienes que alistarte para ir a tu nuevo colegio.

Dino miró entra asustado y encolerizado al Reborn. En definitiva, Reborn era un _sádico_ que amaba ver sufrir a sus sobrinos. Si lo pensaba su familia siempre había estado relacionados en asuntos de la política y justicia, principalmente sus padres estaban más que dedicados a la lucha en contra de la mafia que existía en Italia. Pero había una excepción a la regla, Tsuna estaba más que empeñado en convertirse en un líder mafioso, el – _¿por qué?_ –, nadie se lo explicaba, la mayoría se lo atribuía a que el Tsuna aún era demasiado joven, y lo hacía por llevarle la contraria a sus padres.

 **Notas finales:**

 **Nota número 1:** no le hagan Bashing a Dino.

 **Nota número 2** : aún estoy debatiéndome entre los padres de Tsuna y Dino, estoy tentada a agregarle Mpreg a esta historia.


	3. Capítulo 3 Estrés

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, todos los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Akira Amano–sensei, yo solo tengo el gusto de escribir historias de mis animes favoritos y la trama de este fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 3. Estrés**

Dino tan solo le llevaba de diferencia a Tsuna dos años. Mientras Tsunayoshi contaba con quince, él tenía diecisiete. Técnicamente no tenía que ser tanta la brecha que los separara –pero lo era– podían ser hermanos, preocuparse el uno por el otro, pero no habían terminado de comprender enteramente. Mientras Dino era sumamente alegre y torpe, Tsuna era serio y muchas veces sus acciones se contradicen.

Miro el lugar. No estaba seguro, es más pensaba que era peligroso vivir bajo el mismo techo que su tío. Pero por cómo estaban las cosas en Italia, era más seguro estar conviviendo con Reborn. La escuela era sencilla, a pesar de no querer resaltar sin embargo al ser – _el alumno nuevo de traslado_ – ocasionó que prácticamente todos en su salón le prestarán más atención de la debida. Supuestamente él tenía que ser alguien que no resaltará, incluso llevaba puestos unos lentes.

Salió de su habitación, había terminado con los deberes de ese día. Entonces su vista se dirigió a la sala se percatándose de que Tsuna estaba sentado en el sillón.

– Tsuna –canturreo alegremente mientras se acercaba.

– Dino –. Emitió un sonido al ver que su hermano se interponía entre él y la pantalla.

– Oye, ¡¿podrías decirme onii-chan?! –pregunto con esperanza.

– Compórtate como un adulto, Dino–san –rebatió, agregando el honorífico en el nombre del rubio–. Además estoy viendo una película.

– Tsuna-chan –arrastró el honorífico infantil, mientras miraba de reojo a su hermano.

Entonces supo que eso había molestado de sobremanera al menor. Maldijo internamente a la vena sádica que predominaba en la parte de la familia Vongola.

– Mi error –se apresuró a decir mientras juntaba ambas manos en señal de disculpa–. Pero al menos podrías decirme, nii–san.

– No me gusta usar los honoríficos, recuerda que aunque seamos en parte japoneses, nacimos en Italia.

– A veces eres demasiado serio. Pero me agrada este país –admitió.

Ahí estaba, el sentimiento de alejamiento. No sabía que más decir.

– Reborn dijo que regresaba mañana, porque no salimos a comer –opinó el rubio–, podríamos hacer un pequeño tour.

– No somos turistas –contestó secamente el castaño.

– Debe haber algo que te guste hacer.

– Liberar estrés –respondió.

– Perfecto, pues hagámoslo –anunció el mayor mientras jalaba a su hermano del brazo.

Por su puesto que Dino no tenía ni idea de lo que para Tsuna era – _liberar estrés_ –. No obstante ya estaban caminando y sin rumbo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Desde la perspectiva de Tsunayoshi, su hermano era sumamente ingenuo. Aun así dejó escapar una ligera sonrisa burlona, esperaba ver la cara de terror de Dino cuando liberará estrés. Sin previo aviso el menor vio de reojo el lugar hacia donde lo había arrastrado Dino.

– No hablarás en serio –se quejó al ver el establecimiento de comida rápida.

– Por qué no.

– Pensé, en algo como sushi. No en una hamburguesa –le espetó–. Además, prácticamente saben iguales.

El mayor hizo un ligero gesto en su cara, que decía claramente "no cambiaré de idea".

– Dino-san, compórtate. Tienes diecisiete, ya eres un estudiante de instituto –argumento, pero lo sabía internamente. Aunque sus argumentos estuvieran justificados, Dino era necio cuando de lo proponía. –De acuerdo, entremos –zanjó el asunto el castaño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hibari comía una hamburguesa, el establecimiento estaba sumido en el silencio absoluto. Era bueno estar en una zona libre de herbívoros. Miro el lugar, completamente desierto. Solo había uno de los empleados en el mostrador. Escucho la puerta del establecimiento abrirse, su mirada se enfocó en la entrada. Reconoció de inmediato a Sawada Tsunayoshi, sin embargo no reconoció al sujeto que lo acompañaba. Por su primera impresión el rubio, parecía ruidoso.

Lógicamente notó la sonrisa burlona que exhibía Sawada Tsunayoshi, no obstante había algo diferente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

– Parece que nos es muy popular en Japón, el ** _Mac*1_** –manifestó el rubio al ver el lugar vacío.

– En realidad no me había dado cuenta –resopló–. Ve el lado bueno, puedes ir por tu cajita sin sentir vergüenza.

– Tsuna, no seas cruel –se quejó–. Definitivamente se te están pegando las mañas de Reborn.

– Ahora que lo pienso… Dino-san –dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro–. Me pareció ver un tatuaje por tu hombro –comentó fingiendo inocencia. Al ver el rostro de su hermano, sabía que lo tenía a su merced.

La mirada del rubio se tornó distante, casi se podía percibir el pánico en aquellos orbes de color café.

– Yo –expuso mientras fingía demencia–. No tengo ninguna clase de tatuaje –aseguro.

– En serio –la mirada de Tsuna permaneció fija en él–. No creo haberme equivocado. Sobre todo cuando estuviste pidiendo permiso para tatuarte. Creo que te dijeron **_NO_**.

 _Chantaje_. Esto era un chantaje, y lo peor es que su querido hermano menor tenía la sartén por el mango. Si sus padres se llegaban a enterar era hombre muerto.

– Tsuna… no soy el único que tiene un as bajo la manga –informo.

– Mientes.

– Claro que no –sonrió–. Cierta persona, tuvo participación en cierto incendio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Dejaron el incidente zanjado. De pronto sintieron un aura hostil. Tsuna miro a Hibari, mientras Dino miró al desconocido.

– Son molestos, herbívoros –masculló el sujeto.

– ¿Herbívoros? –musitó confundido el rubio.

– Buenas tardes Hibari-san.

Dino miró al extraño. Por la reacción calmada de Tsuna, parecía que su hermano lo conocía. Ahora que lo meditaba era sumamente raro que el local estuviera prácticamente vacío, de reojo vio que el único empleado que estaba atendiendo la caja registradora se notaba tenso. Sería por la presencia de ese tal Hibari.

– Odio las multitudes –gruño.

– Que yo sepa, el lugar no tiene exclusividad –respondió el castaño.

Al mayor no le gustaba como pintaban las cosas. El de cabello negro parecía enojado y Tsuna parecía estar disfrutando torear al contrario.

– Tsuna, de repente tengo antojo de sushi.

– Dino–san, solo te creería eso si por alguna razón estuvieras embarazado –le espeto.

– Tsuna, deja de tener ideas locas. Además…

– Tú dijiste que fuéramos a liberar estrés.

– Ese fuiste tú –señalo–. Disculpa, ¿eres amigo de Tsuna?

– No. _Kamikorosu_ –expreso antes de sacar un par de tonfas.

El empleado se ocultó bajo la barra. Tsuna solo estaba de pie mientras le lanzaba una mirada burlona a Hibari. Dino, no quería seguir en ese lugar. Qué clase de mentira le dijeron sus padres cuando le aseguraron que Japón era un país tranquilo. Pensándolo bien el tal Hibari y Tsuna dos eran igualitos a Xanxus (su primo) explosivos y locos por las peleas.

En un principio Dino pensó que Hibari se enfrentaría a su hermano, pero en algún momento el japonés le lanzo arremetió contra su persona, Tsuna parecía un mero espectador, Dino estaba lidiando con Hibari.

– Tsuna, detén a tu amigo –exigió Dino.

– Eh, yo nunca dije que fuera mi amigo –comento Sawada–. Solo asiste a la misma escuela que yo.

Las cosas se estaban tornando caóticas en el lugar, Dino por lo general no peleaba a no ser que fuera estrictamente necesario. Agarro lo primero que encontró para defenderse, con una bandeja freno el golpe que Hibari estaba a punto de asestarle, con lo que no conto fue con que la tonfa rebotara y terminara golpeando el brazo de Tsunayoshi.

Sawada miro molesto a Hibari Kyoya. Dino miro como el rostro de su hermano cambiaba a uno más serio, incluso su mirada se mostraba fría; la situación se complicó «– ¿cómo carajos llegamos a esto? –Pensó Dino–».

Ante sus ojos, Dino solo pudo ver como ese par destrozaba todo el lugar. Ni las mesas, ni los saleros, nada se salvó de la furia de Sawada y Hibari. En conclusión nada estaba bien. Aun recordaba la cara de Reborn cuando llego más que cabreado a separar a ese par de buscapleitos, y de paso le había tocado parte de la ira de su tío.

– Entonces dame-Dino. No los separaste –la mirada de Reborn era seria.

– Lo intente, pero soy una persona cuerda que no se metería en una pelea entre dos bestias.

– Dame-Tsuna… ¿Quién gano?

– Quedo inconcluso –respondió.

– Por eso no me gusta ser niñero –gruño–. Estarán un mes sin nada de dinero.

– Pero –ambos hermanos intentaron defenderse.

– No se preocupen, les conseguí empleo –informo el hombre de fedora mientras sonreía.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La casa de la familia Hibari, era la clásica y tradicional casa japonesa. Se notaba la majestuosidad de la construcción. En cuanto llego a su casa se dirigió directamente a su cuarto; prefería estar patrullando. No obstante se sentía agotado. Lo sabía. Sawada Tsunayoshi era fuerte, aun podía sentir la adrenalina de la pelea.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1\. Mac:** Dino se refiere a McDonald's.


	4. Capítulo 4 Doctor

**Disclaimer:** KHR!, no me pertenece, todos los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Akira Amano–sensei, yo solo tengo el gusto de escribir historias de mis animes favoritos y la trama de este fic.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 4. Doctor**

Reborn era un hombre conocido en la mayoría de los estratos sociales. Era raro conocer a personas que no supieran de aquel hombre. Su casa, usualmente estaba deshabitada ya que el mencionado en cuestión prefería pasar el día en su lujoso **_penthouse*1_**. El elegante hombre de patillas rizadas e inconfundible fedora pasaba sus días de conquista en conquista.

Por otra parte sus sobrinos residían en la casa de Reborn. Era raro que su susodicho tutor estuviera más de media hora en el lugar, sin embargo ambos hermanos no cuestionaban al mayor.

– Ahora que lo pienso Tsuna, ¿cuál es el trabajo de Reborn? –pregunto el rubio mientras desayunaban.

– Su trabajo… ahora que lo pienso no tengo ni la más remota idea –confesó.

Un segundo se mutismo se manifestó entre ambos hermanos. Hasta que ambos hablaron al unísono: –Asesino a sueldo–. El mismo pensamiento manifestado en sus palabras.

– Pensé que sabrías más de su vida –sugirió el rubio.

– Tengo apenas medio año viviendo aquí, no es como si Reborn fuera el ejemplo de padre modelo, casi nunca viene a su casa. Evita hablar de sí mismo. Aun así, nuestros padres le cedieron nuestra custodia, significa que confían en él.

– Uhm, si no fuera por el trabajo que nos consiguió. Podríamos seguirlo.

– No pensé que tuvieras ideas suicidas, Dino-san.

– Onii–chan –dijo mientras lo miraba fijamente.

– Se oye… infantil. Además se te está haciendo tarde para ir a trabajar.

Dino miro el reloj.

– Tengo veinte minutos, porque no me avisaste antes Tsuna –afirmo el rubio mientras salía del lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No era el trabajo más glamoroso del mundo. Mucho menos se acercaba a lo que él esperaba de su primer trabajo, era una lástima que su sueldo fuera directo a las manos de Reborn. Lo único bueno es que entre Tsuna y él llevaban cubierta media deuda. Reborn la llamaba – _la deuda de honor_ –, muy diferente al nombre que él le daba – _explotación de menores_ –.

Caminaba de forma tranquila cuando divisó a la distancia a su familiar Reborn, aparentemente iba transitando las calles. Lucía completamente misterioso. La curiosidad lo carcomía, sin embargo ignoró sus deseos de una muerte prematura y posiblemente dolorosa, optó por reanudar su camino hacia el trabajo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tsuna estaba aburrido. Sin nadie en la casa podía hacer su voluntad. Entonces fue cuando escuchó el teléfono sonar de manera incesante, en lo que llevaba viviendo en el lugar nunca había sonado el teléfono. Miro con cierto recelo el aparato, entonces la grabadora entró en acción. Claramente no era la voz de Reborn la que emitía el mensaje. Era una voz masculina diciendo: –En este momento no estamos en casa, deje su mensaje después de tono.

Un mar de preguntas se desató…

– Reborn vivía con alguien –cavilo.

Debía ser toda una proeza aguantar el hombre. Comenzaba a especular, de hecho era raro que tuviera una casa y un penthouse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reborn ingreso a la cafetería. Miro el lugar, era un lugar simple y sencillo. Nada a lo que estaba comúnmente acostumbrado. Se sentó en uno de los lugares más reservados, por lo general nada lo perturbaba. Casi nadie era capaz de irrumpir en él.

– Se me hizo tarde –dijo el hombre mientras se sentaba en el lado contrario.

– Tú fuiste el que me cito, ¿qué quieres? –pregunto de forma directa.

– Tan amable como siempre –aseguró–. Pensé que no vendrías –confesó.

– No tengo mucho tiempo libre –le espetó.

– Era de esperarse, tu trabajo es demandante… Doctor.

– Habla –demandó.

– Él despertó.

– ¿Solo viniste a decirme eso?

– Si… ya que tú nunca vas. No les haría daño hablar a los dos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

1\. **Penthouse:** Último piso de un edificio, generalmente construido sobre la cornisa y un poco retirado del nivel de la fachada.


	5. Capítulo 5 Cosas del pasado-presente

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, todos los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo tengo el gusto de escribir historias de mis animes favoritos y la trama de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** lamento el atraso con el capítulo, agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer y seguir este fic. Después de irme de parranda con este fic, decidí sacar un nuevo capítulo en un flash de inspiración. Cuando releí lo que llevaba escrito hasta el momento, me quede impactada con lo de Reborn, Reborn es doctor, como lo pude haber olvidado.

Después de ver que me notificaran del error de tiempos en el fic, gracias por señalármelo **_1827Forever1827_** , tuvo que leer los capítulos y arreglar el lio en el que me metí (después pensé todo es posible con el poder del _trinisette_ , pero este es un mundo alterno). Y me puse a corregir el capítulo 5. Hay un par de ligeros agregados, también se revelo quien es uno de los padres de Dino y Tsuna.

Hace 7 meses Vivian juntos Reborn y Lambo, pelearon y lambo se fue.

Hace 6 meses, Tsuna llega a vivir con Reborn.

Hace 4 meses, a Reborn le dicen que Lambo se accidento. (Lambo estuvo en coma dos meses).

Hace una semana, Lambo despertó.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 5.** **Cosas del pasado-presente**

Sawada Tsunayoshi detestaba con todo su corazón su flamante trabajo, era obligado a mantener aquella falsa sonrisa amable, brindar excelente atención a los clientes y por supuesto debía tener un exceso de paciencia para controlarse de golpearlos cuando estos se tornaban indecisos y fastidiosos. A diferencia de Dino, él no era una persona que se clasificara como un buen samaritano. Entonces cuando todo el lugar estaba en una extraña calma, aquella en la que jurarías que no habita ni un alma en el lugar fue interrumpida cuando la puerta se abrió.

Reconoció al causante de que él estuviera en aquella situación. Hibari Kyoya caminaba de forma tranquila, se detuvo hasta llegar hasta donde Sawada se encontraba, no era raro después de todo él era el único que se encontraba atendiendo en el mostrador.

– ¿Qué desea ordenar? –pregunto con amabilidad en su voz.

Al contrario le sorprendió en cierto grado aquella faceta del castaño. Medito durante algunos segundos su pedido, noto el rostro de fastidio de Sawada.

– Ese rostro no te queda –sentencio Hibari–. Entonces herbívoro… ¿Qué es lo que pretendes?

– Le recuerdo que estoy en horario laboral –respondió escuetamente.

– No pareces la clase de persona que trabajaría en este lugar.

Claro que todo lo que estaba diciendo el de cabellos negros era en base a su propio criterio, después de todo no podía decir que conociera a Sawada, solo un par de aspectos triviales, era como ver solo la punta del iceberg.

– Ahora que lo pienso, tú también deberías estar aquí –agrego el castaño.

– Usualmente suelo almorzar en este lugar, no es raro que lo frecuente.

Una vena de enojo se instauro en la sien de Tsuna.

– Trabajando –informo–. Después de todo fue cosa de la pelea que este aquí –afirmo.

– Habla claro –manifestó.

– Oh, debo refrescarte la memoria –una ligera sonrisa cínica se dibujó en los labios del castaño–. Posteriormente de todo el desastre que ocasiono nuestra última visita, terminamos cubriendo los daños.

– ¿Daños? –pregunto sin entender a lo que Sawada se refería.

– Sí, los daños del desastre.

Hibari miro durante algunos segundos al empleado.

– Los daños los pague yo –añadió–. Es más le dije a tu tutor que no era necesario que me ayudara a cubrir los gastos de reparación.

A la memoria de Kyoya vino el rostro de aquel hombre, los daños ocasionados en su pelea ciertamente no eran mínimos; cuando confronto al susodicho le dijo de forma directa y concisa: –yo solucionare el problema.

Claro, Tsuna estaba atando los hilos de esos eventos, era totalmente contrario a lo que Reborn le dijo. –Ese maldito–, ahora entendía por qué su tutor parecía feliz cuando los veía a Dino y a él corriendo al trabajo.

Entonces se permitió pensar en Hibari, debía ser el hijo de una familia rica, para permitirse tal derroche de dinero. Claro que eso solo era un pensamiento superfluo, ya que no sabía mucho de la vida del presidente del comité disciplinario; solo los rumores que se decían en la escuela.

– Tienes el rostro de alguien que ha sido timado –le señalo Hibari.

– Puedo asegurar que mi venganza será dulce –contesto, claro que no debía subestimar a su familiar.

– Supongo que dejaras el trabajo.

– Supones bien.

– En ese caso quiero una hamburguesa grande, con papas fritas y una malteada de vainilla –pidió.

Tsuna frunció el entrecejo.

– No creerás que me atenderé a mí mismo –increpo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reborn se encontraba en su consultorio. Recordó el breve encuentro con Shamal, una de los pocos colegas que en cierto grado consideraba como un amigo. En cierto punto el mismo lo sabía, solo estaba evitando verlo. Un pesado suspiro salió de sus labios.

La mirada de aquellos ojos verdes aún estaba arraigada en sus recuerdos. Habían terminado, de la peor forma posible. Él no se caracterizaba por mantener una relación duradera, es mas no estaba en sus planes tener algo a largo plazo, mucho menos fijo. Y la bomba detono. Ese día discutieron. Desde hace un par de meses compartían el mismo apartamento, para Reborn era poco usual tener a alguien en su mismo espacio.

Con su buena memoria era raro que no pudiera recordar el motivo que los llevo a pelearse, solo recordaba como Lambo salía del lugar con sus pertenecías y al mismo tiempo azoto la puerta. En ese momento no le dio la importancia, total simplemente era una persona que se alejaba de su vida, nadie es indispensable.

Esa ruptura tuvo lugar _hace siete meses_. Esa fue la última vez que vio a Lambo furioso. No se tomó ni la molestia en buscarlo, posteriormente alrededor de un mes después recibió la llamada de Giotto, al principio le sorprendió que su hermano lo llamará; por lo que le dijo Giotto en Italia la situación no era muy favorable, y por lo tanto le pedía que cuidara a uno de sus hijos, el más rebelde – _Tsunayoshi_ –. Termino accediendo a la petición de su hermano. Recibió al mocoso, hace años que no veía a Tsuna, y no era para menos. No era el mismo niño que conoció. Desde un principio le dejo claro ( _amenazo_ ) que él no tenía tiempo para andar de niñera. Por lo que hicieron una apuesta.

– Se de los desastres que hiciste en Italia –lo encaro Reborn.

– Enserio –respondió sin un ápice de molestia en su voz.

– Escúchame bien dame-Tsuna. Me sorprende que Giotto fuera flexible contigo, aun así si no te comportas sabrás que es el infierno.

– _Wow,_ tu platica enserio me reivindico –añadió con sorna Sawada.

Y la vena sádica de Reborn salió a flote. Antes de que Tsuna fuera capaz de verlo Reborn lo estaba amenazando con una pistola. – Veras Tsuna, yo soy el que mando aquí. Por su puesto que tus padres estaba al tanto de que soy una persona a la que no debes fastidiar. Tiéntame y juro que te mató.

Claro que Reborn no espero ni predijo la reacción de Tsuna. – Oh, no te preocupes –respondió Sawada.

Reborn sintió que un arma estaba apuntando en su estómago.

– Oh, esto es mejor de lo que Giotto me dijo. Pero aun así, dame-Tsuna no estas a mi altura –aseguro Reborn mientras le quitaba el arma–. Ya que ambos estamos de acuerdo en que te comportarás. Hagamos una apuesta.

Sawada sonrió. – ¿Qué es lo que propones?

– En la escuela actúa todo lo contrario a lo que eres.

– ¿Qué gano?

– No lo sé. Lo que tú quieras.

– De acuerdo, pero solo será dentro de la escuela. En cuanto a lo que ganare, eso lo decidiré en su momento.

– Me parece bien. La apuesta durara hasta que te gradúes de la secundaria.

Al menos de momento su dame-sobrino estaría entretenido en algo.

Evitaba pensar en Lambo, pensó que este sería el primero en regresar, pero nunca sucedió. Tsuna ya tenía _cuatro meses_ viviendo en su casa, fue entonces cuando Reborn recibió una llamada de una enfermera, está le explicó que el dueño del celular tenía su número registrado como – _novio idiota_ –, no se detuvo a pensarlo cuando salió al lugar. En cuanto llego no dudo en decir que era la pareja del internado, ahí le informaron que al parecer Lambo estaba estable que el mencionado y otras veinte personas más se vieron afectadas por un accidente automovilístico. Desde ese momento no fue capaz de ver a Lambo a la cara, a pesar que este estuviera en coma. Justo cuando llegaba a la habitación se daba la media vuelta y no miró hacia atrás. Hablo con Shamal, su colega y de alguna forma amigo.

– Reborn. Esto es serio, solo sabremos si no sufrió algún daño cuando despierte.

– Te lo encargo –ordeno–. Los gastos corren por mi cuenta.

– Sabes algo de su familia –pregunto Shamal–. Seria propicio informarles.

– No. Él vive alejado de su familia –menciono Reborn.

– Uhum, me pones en un dilema. Deberías entrar a verlo.

– No.

– Reborn, no puedes ser tan terco.

Claro que Reborn dio por zanjada la conversación, Shamal de vez en cuando le hablaba informándole que Lambo aún seguía sin despertar, corrección, Lambo había despertado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El hospital. El ambiente estaba impregnado de la esencia del antiséptico, paredes blancas. Su mirada se posó en la distancia, ahora podía comprender como se sentían las aves enjauladas, fue cuando escucho que la puerta se abrió, no era necesario preguntar quién lo visitaba si no era su doctor, era la enfermera en turno.

– ¿Cómo está el paciente? –pregunto.

– Bien –fue la escueta respuesta que emitió–. Pero quien soy yo para dar un diagnóstico.

Shamal noto que Lambo lucia molesto. Era una recuperación casi milagrosa por parte del paciente.

– Con que amanecimos con el pie izquierdo.

– Algo así… ¿Cuándo puedo irme?

– No deberías ser tan impaciente, Lambo apenas tienes un par de días que despertaste.

– Estaré bien.

– Deberías hablar con Reborn –sugirió.

– NO –pronuncio Lambo negando rotundamente con la cabeza.

La situación estaba tornándose fastidiosa. Solo eran un par de adultos comportándose como mocosos obstinados.

– En tu condición no deberías moverte –sentenció el doctor–. Lambo, apenas despertaste. Espere a que me dijeras algo coherente. Sé que te fastidio saber que has estado encerrado por dos meses.

– El accidente no fue su culpa, además ya habíamos terminado –acoto.

– Pero. Necesitan hablar.

– Del bebé. Puedo cuidarlo por mí mismo.

– Él también es su padre.

– Seamos sinceros, Shamal. Reborn no es una persona que piense en tener familia. No se lo digas –imploró–. Que te detuvo a decírselo durante este tiempo.

– El trato _médico-paciente_ –respondió–. Aun así ya le avise que despertaste. No me mires con esa cara, solo le dije que despertaste –Lambo lo miro furioso–. No hagas esa mirada –bufo algo cansado–. No le dije nada de tú embarazo.

– No lo comprendes Shamal. Cuando me fui, le plantee a Reborn la posibilidad de una familia a futuro, él se rio en mi cara. Deja así las cosas –la mirada de Lambo era tan lastimera que estuvo a punto de ceder a la petición.

– Lambo, él tiene derecho a saberlo. Él se encargó de todos los gastos de tu hospitalización.

– No gracias. Le reembolsaré a Reborn su dinero.

– Por lo menos quédate hasta que nazca tu hijo.

– Eso no es posible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Notas finales:** de alguna manera termine desviándome de la pareja principal, pero los retomare en el próximo capítulo.


	6. Capítulo 6 Hijo

**Disclaimer:** KHR! no me pertenece, todos los personajes son creación de la grandiosa Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo tengo el gusto de escribir historias de mis animes favoritos y la trama de este fic.

 **Notas de la autora:** lamento el atraso con el capítulo, agradezco a las personas que se toman su tiempo para leer y seguir este fic.

Después de ver que me notificaran del error de tiempos en el fic, gracias por señalármelo **_1827Forever1827_** , tuvo que leer los capítulos y arreglar el lio en el que me metí (después pensé todo es posible con el poder del _trinisette_ , pero este es un mundo alterno). Y me puse a corregir el capítulo 5. Hay un par de ligeros agregados, también se revelo quien es uno de los padres de Dino y Tsuna.

Hace 7 meses Vivian juntos Reborn y Lambo, pelearon y lambo se fue.

Hace 6 meses, Tsuna llega a vivir con Reborn.

Hace 4 meses, a Reborn le dicen que Lambo se accidento. (Lambo estuvo en coma dos meses).

Hace una semana, Lambo despertó.

 **Nota de la autora 2:** recientemente caí en cuenta de que los capítulos no tenían título, así que me puse a bautizarlos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Capítulo 6. Hijo**

El aroma a petricor*1 siempre era de alguna forma reconfortante. La suave lluvia que calló fue inesperada. Aun recordaba que Dino le había insistido en que debía llevar el paraguas, pero él se negó a tomarlo. Había meditado su venganza en contra de Reborn, aun así no se le ocurría nada en concreto. Su papá rara vez hablaba acerca de su hermano. Reborn Vongola era considerado un empedernido casanova, tal vez sería por eso que tenía una casa y un penthouse. Entonces lo recordó, el teléfono de la casa no había sonado nunca, lo que significaba que Reborn vivió con alguien en esa casa.

– ¿Quién sería? –musito mientras continuaba caminando.

Un misterio tras otro, al llegar a Japón pensó que todo sería aburrido; sin embargo las cosas estaban dando un giro interesante.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reborn no era una persona insegura por naturaleza. Es mas no tenía ninguna relación con Lambo como para pagar toda su estancia en el hospital –aun así lo hizo–, sin ninguna clase ce obligación o compromiso. Incluso tuvo que pedirle a Shamal explícitamente que el fuera el que atendiera a Bovino.

Escucho como la puerta de su consultorio se abría de golpe.

– ¿Qué quieres? –cuestiono sin alzar la vista.

– Oh, vamos Reborn… no pueden jugar a ser niños –sentencio el contrario–. Hable con Lambo. Le dije que pagaste su estancia.

– no era algo que te correspondiera –gruño.

– Huy, que miedo… él dijo que te lo pagaría. Deberían ser más sinceros. A este paso te quedarás a vestir santos.

– No me interesa el matrimonio.

– No seas un mentiroso, Reborn estuviste casado con Luce –dijo Shamal alzando la voz.

Como amigo, Shamal sabía que estaba pisando en un campo lleno de minas. Pero a estas alturas estaba a punto de secuestrar a Reborn y obligarlo a encarar a Lambo. En alguien debía caber la prudencia. Noto de inmediato que el semblante siempre firme de Reborn se torno taciturno.

– Eso fue diferente –musito con voz baja.

– ¿Por qué?... Reborn, sé que no te gusta hablar de Luce –menciono el nombre con melancolía–. Señor _playboy_ , por si no te diste cuenta dejaste de salir con muchas personas cuando comenzaste a salir con Lambo.

– No te incumbe.

– Soy tu amigo, pese a que eres un desgraciado, sádico con mil defectos –sentencio–, es molesto verte actuar como un **_escuincle*2._** Sé que no te gusta hablar de Luce, sé que es molesto y fastidioso… que ese tema es un tabú para ti. No te estoy diciendo que la olvides, nunca te pediría algo así. No fuiste el único que resintió su muerte.

Noto el semblante de Reborn furioso, no obstante tenía que jugar su carta más fuerte. – A ella no le gustaría verte así. Todas las noches de playboy… –y con esas palabras pronunciadas, Shamal salió del lugar, esperando que por lo menos Reborn recapacitara; por supuesto era más fácil decirle que sería padre. Pero eso debía hablarlo con Bovino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _Hospital de Namimori…_

Cada vez que lo meditaba una opción le disgustaba más que la otra. Podía hablar con Reborn, pero se negaba rotundamente a hacerlo. La otra opción era hablar con su padre; casi podía imaginar el rostro de su padre disgustado.

Exhalo intentando calmarse. La enfermera había sido muy amable al entregarle su celular. Pese a que siempre se mantuvo firme en cortar toda relación de raíz con la familia Bovino, se estaba comenzando a sentir acorralado. El número no estaba en su lista de contactos, lo tenía escrito dentro de la tapa del celular. Era algo tonto guardar aquel número. Aun así por lo menos procuro siempre tener a su alcance el número de su familia.

Indeciso comenzó a teclear el número. Se le hizo eterno el momento en el que contestarán desde el otro lado.

– hasta que te dignas a llamar, ¿qué quieres?

– Yo. No es nada. Solo quería saber cómo estaba la familia.

– Solo di que necesitas dinero, no necesitas fingir.

Lambo se fastidio. Ahora recordó que el carácter de su hermano siempre había chocado con el suyo. Tenía la pequeña esperanza de que contestara su padre, pero no, había contestado su hermano, el actual jefe de la familia.

– Sabes que olvídalo, no tengo tiempo para esto Verde.

– Y que esperabas. Dos años sin saber de ti. ¿Dónde estás?... no puedes huir para siempre.

– En primera hui porque me querías casar en contra de mi voluntad, nii-san.

– Era un buen partido –sentencio.

– _Es mi vida_ –señalo con énfasis–. Olvídalo, pásame a padre.

– Cuando planeas decirme que seré tío.

Era lógico suponer que su hermano estuviera al tanto de su vida.

– YO…

En ese momento la puerta se abrió. Vio a Verde, lucia igual que siempre. Cabello desordenado de color verde.

– No creerías que no sabía que estabas en el hospital –dijo–. Sé todo, no necesito los detalles –le espeto–. Entonces iré directo al punto que me atañe… ¿ _Qué harás_? Si no contactaste al otro padre, es porque no lo quieres ver.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Reborn medito las palabras de Shamal. Con paso firme salió de su consultorio. Sabia el número de la habitación a la que tenía que dirigirse, Shamal tenía razón era tonto no ir a ver a Lambo. Definitivamente terminarían y sería capaz de seguir con su vida.

Iba a abrir la puerta esta estaba semi abierta, permitiéndole escuchar la voz de Lambo y de alguien más discutiendo.

– Padre esta emocionado… tanto que no ha dejado de fastidiar con que será abuelo. Tuve que hacer mucho para que no viniera, es igual que tú.

– Nii-san, no se lo pudiste ocultar.

– Fue mucho ocultarle que estuviste en coma, imagínate como se hubiera puesto. Es un exagerado.

– No para nada. Pensándolo bien, gracias por no decirle –dijo Lambo de forma escueta.

– Bueno, haremos de cuenta que el padre murió en el accidente –explico Verde–. No quiero ver a papá con sus dramas de su hijo soltero y embarazado.

Reborn no era un hombre impulsivo, pero se encontraba más que mosqueado por lo que estaban discutiendo. Fue entonces cuando cavilo, la palabra soltero y embarazado. Recordó la discusión, como inicio su pelea con Lambo. Este le había dicho – _¿Qué harías si tuviéramos un hijo?_ –. De golpe se abrió la puerta, ambos hermanos sintieron un aura amenazadora.

– ¿Entonces me ibas a decir que seré padre? –replico ligeramente molesto.

Lambo trago saliva en seco. Sintió la molestia en su garganta.

– oh, vaya sorpresa. Doctor Vongola –saludo Verde–. No esperaba verlo aquí atendiendo a mi hermano. No cree que sea muy escandaloso entrar así.

– Verde –arrastro el nombre.

– Tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía ex-compañero de instituto. Veamos, Lambo, no me digas que es el padre –fingió sorpresa en su voz. Aunque internamente le divertía aquella situación.

Lambo se quedó estático. Si pudiera salir del lugar sin duda alguna lo haría.

 **Continuará…**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Aclaraciones:**

1\. **Petricor** : es el nombre que se le da al olor de la tierra que es mojada por la lluvia.

2\. **Escuincle** : sinónimo de mocoso.

 _ **Contestando Reviews de Guest:**_

Me alegra saber que te gusto este humilde fic. Que puedo decir yo igual me volví fan cuando vi KHR!

Tsuna es un carnívoro, el porque ya lo sabremos pronto!

Gracias por tu apoyo!

PD. si, veremos a Tsuna siendo un carnívoro XD


End file.
